Confessions
by animelover349
Summary: ONE SHOT The Inuyasha gang has defeated Naraku. Who will tell who of their feelings? This is my first Inuyasha fanfiction. Please no flames!


Confessions  
  
They had been fighting him for hours now. Inuyasha brought Tetsuaiega down on Naraku only to thrown back to the ground. Kagome shot her arrows at the smaller demons Naraku had brought with him to distract the others. His fight was with Inuyasha. Miroku opened up his wind tunnel but quickly closed it up realizing that the wasps were there (I forget the name and the spelling for them. Sorry!) and that he couldn't even manage to get a couple of them. Sango kept throwing her boomerang at the small groups of demons was able to slice through some of them. Shippo used his foxfire and killed some really small ones, but he was proud nonetheless.  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha had cut Naraku a couple of times but really hadn't done any damage.  
"Darn it, I can't get close enough!"  
"Inuyasha!"  
It was Kagome and the others standing at the edge of the clearing. They were all tired but the hatred for Naraku kept them going.  
"So your friends decided to join you, eh? They will regret it!" Naraku threw one of his tentacles out at Kagome but Inuyasha had picked her up and jumped away.  
"What the hell do you think you are trying to do?"  
"She is the one who possesses the Shikon shards, does she not? For that, she has to die because, let's face it; you are not going to just hand them over, now are you? In the end, I will have the complete Shikon no Tama." Naraku laughed cruelly and said this in a sarcastic way. What he didn't notice was that Kagome had strung an arrow and was drawing it back. She aimed for the Shikon shards embedded in his right shoulder.  
'Please hit!' she thought as she let it go. The arrow made its way toward Naraku but he had noticed it coming. He held up a tentacle to block the arrow but the arrow went through and pierced the shoulder.  
"YES! I HIT IT! I HIT IT!" Kagome chanted but was soon interrupted as a flash of bright light covered the area. Instinctively, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and held her close to him for protection. When it was over, all that was left was the Shikon shards that Naraku had. Kagome walked over to it and picked it up.  
"Well, better put it back together." Everyone had gathered around in a circle to watch. Another bright flash of light, and the Shikon no Tama was whole again. The silence was broken as Miroku danced around waving his air void had in the air without the rosary. Everyone ducked but then noticed that there was no wind.  
"IT'S GONE! IT'S GONE! IT'S GONE! IT'S GONE!..." Miroku danced around like a drunken person. Shippo was the first one to pipe up.  
"I assume that the wind tunnel is gone."  
"Did you figure that out all by yourself runt?" Inuyasha noticed that the kit was being quite serious. Shippo looked awestruck at Miroku.  
"We all knew that this was going to happen as soon as Naraku was defeated, but I guess I got caught up in the Shikon no Tama being put back together." Sango looked around. "Where's Kagome?"  
Inuyasha hadn't noticed this. "Now where did the wench get off to now?" He got up and followed Kagome's scent. It led to a nearby stream and he found her sitting there on the edge, rolling the pink ball through her fingers. He didn't move because he heard her talking to herself and the smell of tears made its way to his nose.  
"I gave up my life, my whole life for this. I will probably never be able to live normally again. Inuyasha will change into a full demon and I will go home. I will get grandpa seal the well and I will try to live a normal life. I was thinking when I started this journey that I couldn't wait to get back to my old life, but now I find that hard to do. I don't want to leave Shippo, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha." She started to cry as she was saying this thinking of leaving everyone behind.  
"I bet Inuyasha wouldn't mind though. He has no reason to keep me here. I am no longer needed as a shard detector. Now he can go back to his beloved Kikyo and go to hell with her now. I will no longer interfere." Inuyasha's heart sank at this statement. He knew that he cared for her, but he now knew that he couldn't possibly go to hell with Kikyo, not now. He would probably never go. He had Kagome now and he wasn't going to let her leave without telling her how he really feels. He sniffed the air to see if the others were anywhere near, and there wasn't. He took a deep breath and proceeded out to Kagome.  
"Kagome?" She suddenly stopped crying, but kept her back to him.  
"What do you want? If you want the jewel, here, take it." She thrust the jewel into his hand. He looked at it and tried to hand it back to her.  
"No, that is not what I want. Why are you crying?"  
"You probably overheard me anyway, so why are you asking? You have the jewel now, you can go to hell with Kikyo, I'm not stopping you." Silent tears streamed down her face. She knew that he was going to turn around and leave, just with a simple 'goodbye'.  
He contemplated how to say the next part." I chose you. I am not going to hell with her. I want you." She turned around slowly to face him. She had a look of disbelief on her face. "Are..are you sure?" she asked hesitantly.  
"Yes. I know that I haven't exactly been nice to you..ever. And I am sorry for that. I regret every time I have ever called you 'just a shard detector' or 'a copy'. I never meant it." She looked like she was on the verge of tears.  
  
"Why me?" It was a simple question, but some people might have had trouble with answering it. Inuyasha came up with an answer and he put everything into that confession.  
"You are alive and she isn't, you are always there for me and you accepted me for who I was. Kikyo wanted me to change into a human for her. You liked me for who I was, hanyou, half-breed. People always shunned me for what I was. You gave me life. If I had a choice to keep this necklace or not, I would keep it. It is my only link to you if you leave and I hope that you choose not to. I love you Kagome." He waited for her reaction. She suddenly threw herself on him in a loving embrace. She buried her head into his haori and a muffled 'I love you too' was heard, but only those with a demon's hearing could it. He hugged her tightly.  
Kagome lifted her head up and asked him, "So I'm not just a copy?" Inuyasha looked at her and said, "No. No you are not. You are the one and only Kagome Higurashi." After that, he brought his head down and kissed her passionately. "Now do you believe me?"  
"Maybe." She answered sarcastically. "Now let's get going before the others come looking for us, wench." He added the last part quickly. She climbed on his back and they started towards the others. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This is my first fanfiction. Please review and tell me if I should go on. Please give me some advice also, not harsh advice, just useful. 


End file.
